


how lucky am i (sweet, sweet flower)

by stcrdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic, disgustingly domestic renmin, i cannot stress this enough. FLUFF, jaemin has allergies that's it that's the fic, renmin are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust
Summary: Spring means a lot of things to Renjun. Spring is the time for new beginnings, spring cleaning, blooming flower buds. It’s a splash of color to welcome the new plants blossoming forth and a change of pace from the monochrome winter nights and dead trees. Spring is a very beautiful season to most, the extended daylight hours making it possible for longer walks in the park and bird-watching—one of Renjun’s favorite hobbies.Most importantly, though, spring means he gets to press the pause button on his busy life and spend his time taking care of Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	how lucky am i (sweet, sweet flower)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just supposed to be me venting about how much i hate spring and allergies because i am suffering from them at the moment but it totally got away from me so now it's just about renmin being married and in love and renjun taking care of jaemin
> 
> ultimately scrapped, but also an alternative title for this fic: i fucking hate allergies
> 
> un-beta'd with minor editing! this is honestly just a silly little fic about domestic renmin i decided to write on a whim so. enjoy i guess! this fic is dedicated to everyone who suffers from seasonal allergies every spring (aka me. and anyone else whom it may apply to)

“Injunnie, can you please get the soothing lotion Kleenex? The ones with aloe vera in them?” Jaemin asks over the phone between sniffles, his voice hoarse and nasally. Renjun can hear him sneeze in the background before continuing, “They’re the best ones for my nose…”

“I’m on it, I’m on it,” Renjun responds, taking five boxes off the shelf and shoving them all into his cart alongside the boxes of allergy medicines and nasal sprays. The sudden rise in temperature over the course of the week had brought with it the hellspawn of spring: pollen, and the two hadn’t been very well-prepared for the onslaught of the cursed flower dust that made its way onto every inch of Renjun and Jaemin’s property. Renjun recalls yesterday morning, when he’d awakened to Jaemin having a sneezing fit after opening the windows to let the breeze in, his husband nearly breaking out into hives before the couple had even sat down for breakfast. He recalls this morning, when he had to wash away the thin sheet of pollen covering his maroon Prius before even entering the car. 

Spring means a lot of things to Renjun. Spring is the time for new beginnings, spring cleaning, blooming flower buds. It’s a splash of color to welcome the new plants blossoming forth and a change of pace from the monochrome winter nights and dead trees. Spring is a very beautiful season to most, the extended daylight hours making it possible for longer walks in the park and bird-watching—one of Renjun’s favorite hobbies. 

To Jaemin, though, spring is the exact opposite of refreshing.

When Renjun had held Jaemin’s hand at the altar and quietly said his vows with a smile, he had been prepared for any obstacle that would dare to get in the way of their marriage. Whether it be mortgage, credit card bills, or fixing the car, Renjun is always prepared to jump over any hurdle with Jaemin.

So during their first year of marriage, when Jaemin had come back from work with a red nose and watery eyes, Renjun had immediately tucked him into bed and gone rummaging around for any spare allergy medication on hand. The two of them may never be able to predict when spring strikes with its hellish storms of pollen clouds, but Renjun sure as hell knows he’s willing to deal with a bit of snot on his bedsheets and a trip to Target if it means his husband can rest better.

“Do you need anything else besides the Claritin, tissues, and nasal spray? Snacks? A drink?” Renjun pushes the cart out of the tissue box aisle and turns into the next one, grabbing a few bottles of hand sanitizer for himself in case Jaemin accidentally sneezes all over him again. It wouldn’t be the first time, and definitely won’t be the last.

“Can you get a baggie of chocolates?” Jaemin’s voice is so small over the phone that Renjun almost doesn’t pick it up over the buzzing commotion inside the store. He resists the urge to coo at how cute his husband is as he rolls his cart in the direction of the candy aisle, grabbing a bag of Hershey’s kisses and throwing it in despite the lingering thought of already having sweets back at their house.

“Don’t we have some sweets at home, Jaemin Na?” Renjun asks on his way to self-checkout, holding his phone to his ear with one hand and pushing his cart with the other. He hears Jaemin blow his nose before he answers.

“You ate all of them the other day when we binge watched the third season of Black Mirror, Injun Na.” Despite the allergies boggling down his voice, Renjun can pinpoint the mischievous undertone, and he rolls his eyes as he balances his phone on his shoulder with his head and scans all of his items. He forgoes bagging most of the tissue boxes and stacks them into the cart, throwing the bags of medicine and chocolate in with them. 

“I’ve got all the stuff, so I’m leaving and driving back now. I’ll be home in like fifteen minutes, okay?” Renjun hastily throws his purchases into the trunk of his Prius and wheels the cart into the cart return area. He jogs back to his car and jumps into the driver’s seat as he hears Jaemin blow his nose for the twentieth time during their phone call, listening as he curses allergies under his breath. 

“Okay, but get back here fast. Want your cuddles.” Jaemin’s request doesn’t go unheard as Renjun ends the call and backs out of his parking spot, going 50 in a 35 as he makes his way out of the Target parking lot and speeds his way back to their home.

+

Renjun’s keys jingle as he struggles to carry everything in his arms and unlock the house door at the same time. He sighs as he finally manages to open the door, toeing his shoes off and immediately rushing past the foyer, not relaxing until every bag and tissue box is safely placed atop their kitchen island. He can hear Jaemin loudly sneeze twice in a row from upstairs, so he grabs a tissue box, one of the Claritin boxes, and a bottle of water from the fridge and makes his way up the steps.

When he pushes open the door to their bedroom, Renjun’s heart flutters from how utterly tiny Jaemin looks bundled in blankets in their queen-sized bed, practically buried in the sheer amount of tissues littered all over their bedsheets. Even the trash can set next to their bed is overflowing with used tissues, with empty and full tissue boxes alike set on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Oh, baby…” Renjun mumbles as he sets the items in his arms next to the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting a hand atop Jaemin’s forehead. Jaemin sniffles, his lip trembling as he holds another tissue up to his nose and blows into it. 

“Can’t move, sorry for the mess…” Jaemin’s words are muffled from where he rests under all the blankets, watching as Renjun sweeps all the stray used tissues into one of the spare plastic bags they kept in their nightstand drawer. Renjun only chuckles as he opens the Claritin box and pushes one of the pills out of its case, nudging the pill and the water bottle into Jaemin’s hands.

“You realize this is my fifth year getting you through allergies season, right? You don’t have to apologize. I love you, snot and all,” Renjun says, slipping out of his outerwear and throwing one of his (or is it Jaemin’s?) shirts over his head, jumping into one of his loose pairs of shorts before setting his glasses down on the table. He gets into bed next to Jaemin after placing the water bottle and the case of Claritin on the nightstand, scooting close to the bundle of warmth that was his husband. 

“Can you believe you got married to someone who just becomes a sneezing machine everytime spring rolls around? I sure can’t,” Jaemin wonders aloud as Renjun wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close and burying his face in his neck. 

“I can,” Renjun interjects, smiling when Jaemin only sneezes in response and leans back into his touch. Every sleepless allergy night is also a sleepless night for Renjun, and even when apologies are mumbled into the pillow, Renjun deflects them all with a kiss to the forehead and a tissue pushed into Jaemin’s hands. He listens every year as Jaemin groans from how irritated his eyes and nose, listens as he cries from frustration at how bad his allergies act up if he’s outside for even just a few minutes, and he listens as Jaemin whines for another tissue box. Renjun listens like Jaemin is a favorite song he plays over and over, stuck on repeat until the end of time because who in the world would get tired of Jaemin Na?

It’s a simple life loving Jaemin, really. Dealing with his husband’s seasonal allergies is nothing when he thinks about all of the cuddles and the TV show binge nights that come out of it. Renjun usually ends up saving his vacation days for when Jaemin has to call into work for a sick day, just so he can be close to his husband and take care of him when he needs it.

The reason he does the absolute most to help take care of Jaemin’s unbearable allergies is as simple as the fact that he just… loves him. Renjun’s devotion is as clear as the ring on his left hand that twinkles when it catches the sunlight, and even without verbally speaking these truths aloud, Renjun knows that Jaemin is grateful for all the fuss over him. He’s convinced Jaemin even looks forward to the accursed allergy season for the sheer reason that he’s getting all of Renjun’s attention.

“I love you lots, Injunnie.” Jaemin mumbles snottily, his breaths audible in their silent bedroom as he exhales through his mouth. “I really don’t say that enough during spring, but God, I love you so much. I’d kiss you if there wasn’t a 90% chance of me sneezing into your mouth.”

“Even if you sneeze into my mouth, I’d still love you,” Renjun says with an odd amount of finality. Even he can’t believe what’s coming out of his mouth, even if his statement rings truer than the sun beginning to set outside the window.

“That’s kind of disgusting, I’m not going to lie.” Jaemin chuckles, rolling onto his back so he can get a good look at Renjun’s face in the golden hours of the late evening. “I don’t want to see you complaining when I sneeze all over your face, then.”

“You’ve already done that. How bad can it get?” Renjun shrugs, smiling gently when he meets Jaemin’s gaze. The blush that decorates Jaemin’s cheeks is very likely from the allergies plaguing his body, but Renjun likes to think he’s also a main contributor to the red dusting across his skin. His head hovers closer and closer, inching forward until he’s millimeters away from Jaemin’s face, his hand reaching forward to caress his husband’s cheek. He’s about to close the gap when Jaemin frowns and suddenly jerks away, his face contorting into an expression Renjun is long used to seeing. He sneezes, then gives Renjun an incredulous look.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow, Injunnie? I don’t want to get you sick for real, you know.”

“Well, if I get sick, then I can just call in sick,” Renjun states like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“Injunnie! We have to pay our bills this month somehow.”

“You’re saying this like I haven’t already used three of my vacation days to take the week off.”

Jaemin scoffs and shakes his head. “Really, you’re so—”

“You love me either way.” Renjun can’t help the cheeky grin that makes its way onto his face, watching as Jaemin’s expression immediately softens when he lays eyes upon Renjun’s smile. 

“I am such a weak man for you, Injun Na. I swear to God.” Jaemin sighs and pulls Renjun closer to him, turning so he’s face-to-face and making direct eye contact. And Renjun is so, so weak for Jaemin too—he’s weak for the way his eyelashes flutter when he gives Renjun another endeared once-over, he’s weak for the way his gaze flickers down to look at his lips, and he’s definitely weak for the way his eyes slowly close as he leans in to close the gap.

Pressing life’s pause button for a bit to spend time with Jaemin is beyond any doubt the best part about spring, Renjun thinks to himself with a smile. He really can’t ask for anything more as their lips finally connect, the rest of their evening spent losing themselves in each other (with a few sneezes here and there, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> consider letting me know what you thought or checking out my socials! ^-^  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strdusting)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/stilldreaming)


End file.
